Quests
This is a list of all pre-made quests and adventures. Feel free to add to this list! The Rogue Ship While travelling in space, you happened to detect a distress call. It came from a ship, all but life support powered down, floating through the darkness. You cut your way in, but then your entrance is sealed off behind you... Travel through the ship, discovering clues as to what happened. Enemies *Three Skarg Mercenaries (W) *Four Zyrothan Mercenaries (W) *Two Zyrothan Mercenaries ® *One Vrah Mercenary (W) Allies *None Weapons *Eight Gladius Assault Rifles *Three Snakebite Sniper Pistols *Three Stonecutter SMGs *Two Mauler Heavy Pistols Environmental Hazards *Airlocks *Firing powerful weapons may cause a hull breach Primary Objectives *Escape the ship (+200 credits) *Discover what happened (+50 credits, Oriscale Body Armour) Secondary Objectives *None ---- Battle of Styx This is one of the simplest adventures. The characters play as Rennites, at the epic Battle of Styx. To win, the characters must simply survive until Angeli reinforcements come in. If you have a timer, set it for fifteen minutes. Styx must not be lost! Enemies * Assorted Grakk (Kappas, Shaytan, Minotaurs, Rakshasas) and Korgrath. In the final two minutes, a Gehennian will appear. Allies * Angeli (but not until the timer goes off!) Once the Angeli arrive, they will destroy all remaining Daemons (including the Gehennian). Weapons * Firespitter * Blueblade Paradise Lost A somewhat difficult quest, set on Kaventro. Summary A Lutrian spaceship has made an emergency landing in the Epsilon Forest of Kaventro. You set down to retrieve them, but your craft is out of fuel. You must find the survivors and discover a way to call for help or repair your ship before the Terrorteeth pick you all off, one by one... Objectives *Find the survivors of the crashed ship *Protect the survivors against the Terrorteeth *Find a way to call for help and escape OR get fuel for your empty spaceship to escape Enemies *Lots and lots of Terrorteeth Allies *4 Lutrians (the survivors of the crash) Weapons *Mincer Machine Pistol *Refraction Rifle *Vampron Sniper Rifle *Empty dart gun Hazards *Terrorteeth *Nexsero plants Quoth the Raven A rift has opened in a major Zyrothan city. You must kill all alien creatures, and blockade the rift! '' In this quest, players navigate through a large building to get to the rift. Enemies *Aventor *Hawklion *Tuoco stormtroopers (armed with firearms) Allies None. Objective Kill all hostiles, and then barricade the rift. A rift-locking device can be found in an armoury. Payment 300 Credits. A Stroll Through the Slums Summary ''Pieces of a powerful weapon called the Gemini Rifle are scattered around a district on Skrap. You must navigate the towns, alleyways, and barren deserts to find these pieces, assemble them, and make your way back to base. Can you achieve this without being killed for the precious rifle? Objectives *Find all the pieces of the Gemini Rifle *Assemble the pieces of the rifle *Get back to your base safely *Find the hidden Stalker Guided Missile Launcher (optional) Enemies *Skarg *Vrah *Salsenes *Tibbor the Zyrothan Crimelord *Sklashers *Sand Snakes Allies *None Weapons *Enflamer Assault Rifle *Spotter Assault Laser *Stonecutter SMG *Stalker Guided Missile Launcher (hidden in desert) *Gemini Rifle (when completed) Hazards *Various criminals *Collapsing sand dunes *Desert creatures (e.g. Sklashers and Sand Snakes) Desert Days A spaceship has crashed into the Deserta Vasta of Ishtar! You must get there and save the crew, before the Burrow Wyrms get them! Enemies *Burrow Wyrm *Goldwolf Allies Three Zyrothans (once you get to the ship! Hazards Animals, landmines, sandstorms. Payment If completed, this quest will give the players 200 credits. If you kill the crew, however, you can loot an additional 400 off of their corpses. Escape from Lanka Summary You have been captured by Ravana’s armies. Your weapons have been taken and you have been thrown in a prison cell. Can you escape Swarga Loka and get back to your spaceship alive? Objectives *Escape from the prison cell *Get out of Swarga Loka *Survive the planet's surface Enemies *Rakshasa *Ravana *Watchers *Stymphalids *Jatayu *Sirens *Yallars Allies *Praedicans (in prison cells and on the planet itself) Weapons *Spears (taken from guards) *Firespitters (taken from guards) *Blueblades (taken from guards/cykrons) Hazards *Cykrons Acidic water The Cho'ghar Knight Summary Help Glinteye the Cho'ghar slay a Butcherbug. Beware of the Katrola that also frequents it's territory. Enemies * Fraguar * Butcherbug * Katrola Allies * Glinteye the Cho'ghar knight Objective Kill the Butcherbug, and bring it's head back as proof. Payment In gratitude, Glinteye presents you with a figurine carved from Montothere bone. You can then sell it for 200 credits at any Salsene pawn shop. Dust Race Summary A humongous dust storm is heading towards a lake on Petaurista. You have ten minutes to save as many animals as possible. Can you beat the clock? Objectives *Retrieve as many animals as possible within ten minutes. (25 credits for each animal you save!) Enemies *None Allies *Greppa the Atrenid (who will provide you with supplies if you ask) Technology *Dart gun *Tranquilizer darts *Net (with Greppa's assistance) Hazards *Skraygith (will damage you if not tranquilized) ﻿ Category:Quests